Creer en un final feliz
by Simona Polle
Summary: - ¿En serio? – gritó la Tonks desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¿Tú crees?, ¿De qué quieres hablar?, ¿De cómo estar contigo es peligroso o que soy muy pequeña para saber que te amo?
1. Despecho

**Despecho**

- Esto no es correcto, Nymphadora – repitió por enésima vez Remus Lupin saliendo de la habitación de Grimmauld Place.

- Remus Lupin, sabes que odio que me llames así – dijo más para si misma la metamorfomaga, porque él hombre ya se había marchado de la sala dejándola sola – Tú sabes todo.

Nymphadora Tonks se sentó en el sillón individual de la biblioteca de los Black, era un lugar que Molly Weasley ya había limpiado, pero seguía con ese olor a antiguo. Era una habitación que la mayoría de las personas de la Orden evitaban, estaba muy lejos de la entrada, había que subir las escaleras, era simplemente una habitación que nadie usaba.

Excepto ellos.

En esa pequeña biblioteca familiar Tonks había tenido su primer encuentro con Remus Lupin. Él había subido allí después de una transformación, estaba curando sus heridas y no quería que nadie lo viese y ella había estado allí revisando un libro que su madre le había pedido que sacara de la biblioteca de lo Black.

- Lo siento – se disculpó la chica que en ese entonces llevaba el pelo azul eléctrico – no sabía que alguien subía aquí, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No, estoy bien, Nymphadora – respondió el hombre terminando de untar una loción en su brazo – la poción matalobos hace esto algo más fácil - Remus notó que la chica se le había quedado mirando enojada - ¿pasa algo?

- Sabes que odio mi nombre – alegó infantilmente la chica – Tonks, no es tan difícil de recordar.

- Está bien, Tonks – agregó Remus levantándose luego de terminar de vendar y echarse pociones regeneradoras – pero quiero que sepas que Nymphadora me parece un nombre hermoso, nos vemos en la cena.

El hombre se marchó de aquella biblioteca dejando a Tonks algo confundida, sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba y le hacía creer que saldría expulsado de su cuerpo en cualquier momento. Al mirarse en el antiguo espejo de la biblioteca se sorprendió al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Tonks – volvió el hombre unos minutos después – se me olvidó preguntarte qué hacías aquí, ¿necesitabas algo?, ¿Tonks? – Remus vio a la chica frente al espejo que no le respondía - ¿te encuentras bien?

Remus no recibió respuesta, así que se acercó a la chica pensando que el espejo quizá tendría algún maleficio, pero no era así, ella sintió la mano de Remus y sintió que su a salvo.

- ¿Puedes oírme? – insistió el hombre sacando a la chica del espejo y poniéndola frente a el - ¿Estás bien?

Ella no dijo nada, solo se acercó a los labios de Remus y le dio un suave beso que le pareció maravilloso, el beso se volvió algo más apasionado, él rodeó su cintura y ella empezó a tocar su rostro románticamente. Ese simple acto de tocar el rostro del licántropo, lo asusto.

Remus se separó de ella, le miró confundido y le pidió perdón.

Y así fueron todas sus juntas, empezaron a juntarse a hablar de lo que había ocurrido, luego se besaban y como si fuera una rutina Remus terminaba disculpándose, diciendo que eso no podía ser, que él no podía estar con ella, que era peligroso, que ella era una niña que debía estar con alguien como Charlie Weasley, un joven con futuro, que le podía protegerla. Insistía en que el no era nadie y ella merecía más.

Y se marchaba.

Siempre se marchaba dejándola como estaba en ese mismo instante, llorando y pensando en cómo podía ser que él hombre que ella amaba no comprendía que no le importaba sus cicatrices, ni su condición de hombre lobo, tampoco encontraba importante que fuera mayor. Ella lo único que quería que él entendiera es que él la hacía feliz.

Tonks se miró al espejó, tenía el pelo oscuro y ojeras, era ridículo tener ojeras siendo una metamorfomaga. No podía creer que había vuelto tener problemas para controlar sus emociones y transformaciones, eso solo le ocurría a las cinco años. Se levantó y miró el espejó, cambió su cara unas veinte veces, lo que hacía para poder distraerse un poco del dolor que sentía en el pecho. Se volvió un poco más baja y luego más alta, cambió su cabellos, sus ojos, su nariz, hizo cientos de combinaciones preguntándose cómo le gustaría más a Remus Lupin.

Sintió los pasos de las escaleras, era Remus, era obvio que era él, siempre volvía a disculparse, para luego marcharse otra vez y conocía a la perfección el ritmo de sus gastados zapatos. Sintió como rechinaba la puerta al abrirse y a través del costado de su espejo vio la silueta del hombre que amaba.

- Es injusto – dijo la chica sin dejar de mirar el espejo.

- Tú sabes que esto no está bien – volvió a repetir el hombre - te quiero demasiado como para aceptar que estés conmigo.

- ¿Me quieres demasiado como para estar conmigo? – preguntó la chica dándose vuelta y acercándose al hombre lobo – Yo te amo, Remus – era la primera vez que se lo decía - te amo y eso no va a cambiar porque me de cuenta que tienes unos años más, tampoco lo cambia el hecho que seas un hombre lobo, esas cosas te hacen lo que eres y lo que eres es lo que amo. – Tonks miró a Remus empalidecer y tomó una pausa - Te amo, Remus.

- Nymphadora, no hagas esto más difícil – le dijo Remus tocando el rostro de la chica con sus gastadas manos – mereces un futuro decente, no con alguien que no te puede dar nada, alguien que te puede hacer daño, que cada día tiene que cargar con estas cicatrices, tú mereces más, Nymphadora.

- ¿Entonces yo soy el problema? – encaró la muchacha - ¿Si tuviera más años serías capaz de tomar mi mano frente a todos? – Tonks empezó a cambiar su forma. Su piel comenzó a tener arrugas, sus manos parecían de alguien quince años mayor y en su cabello empezó a tener canas – ¿Si tuviera tus cicatrices serías capaz de acostarte conmigo? – aun llorando empezó a marcar su propio rostro con cicatrices como las del licántropo, pequeños arañazos que cubrieron su piel, una herida profunda en su cuello y en sus brazos descubiertos - ¿Así me aceptarías, Remus?

- No hagas esto – rogó Remus abrazando a la joven que en ese momento parecía de su edad – no te hagas esto, Nymphadora, tú eres grandiosa tal como eres, soy yo, yo no debí, simplemente, es mi culpa, no puedo estar contigo.

La metamorfomaga miró al hombre que intentaba reconfortarla y lo empujó para que se separara de ella. En un segundo volvió a la típica forma que ella tenía, su pelo rosa chicle, su tez lisa, su nariz respingada, todo volvió.

- ¿Tú hiciste esto? – preguntó histérica mirando el piso y moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro ya que estaba razonando en ese mismo instante – Por los pantalones de Merlín, no puedes estar diciendo esto, ¿A caso crees que estás jugando conmigo?, no, no, no. Yo te amo, yo estoy contigo porque yo quiero y ¿sabes lo que creo? – Tonks levantó la cabeza y miró al hombre lobo – No estás jugando con nadie más que contigo, te estás manipulando para no permitirte amar.

- No es eso, linda…

- No me llames linda – interrumpió la chica - no me llames de ninguna forma hasta que dejes de ser un cobarde – Tonks miró al hombre lobo y luego la puerta – y esta vez soy yo la que me voy, porque no soy yo la que debe pensar si estar contigo o no, eso yo lo decidí hace mucho.

- No es lo correcto, Nymph, no pierdas el tiempo con alguien como yo – concluyó Remus sin siquiera mantener la mirada – yo soy un hombre viejo, un hombre lobo y tú eres perfecta.

Tonks no aguanto más, se dirigió a la puerta y empezó a bajar las escaleras haciendo sonar el golpeteo de sus pies contra cada escalón, pensando en lo horrible que sonaba la palabra perfecta.

- ¡No soy perfecta, Remus! – gritó enfurecida cuando ya había bajado de pido – ¡Y me quiero tal y como soy!

Por un segundo espero a ver si obtenía alguna respuesta, alguna señal, tuvo la ilusión de que Remus bajara y le diera un beso, le dijera que ahora entendía todo, que ella estaba en lo cierto. Que quería tomarle la mano y abrazarla en las noches.

Pero eso nunca pasó.

Remus Lupin no dio señales de querer bajar, ninguna respuesta a las represalias de la chica, nada. Tonks se largó a llorar mientras bajo por las escaleras, vio que Sirius que acababa de salir de una habitación le preguntó qué ocurría, pero le ignoró y siguió bajando. Llegó a la cocina y agarró los polvos Flu aun mientras lloraba.

- Mi niña, ¿No te quedas a cenar? – oyó decir desde la puerta de la cocina, era Molly que entraba con una fuente de vidrio - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Callejón Diagon – gritó la chica aun en llantos.

Sin que Molly pudiera hacer nada, la chica se metió en las recién formadas llamas verdes y desapareció.

oOo

Espero disfruten de esto, al principio iba a ser un one shot de estos dos tortolos, pero creo que dar para más, no van a ser muchos capítulos, ya tengo cuatro y creo que serán unos ocho, así que espero que escriban lo que opinan. Debo advertir eso si, que nunca me gusto Tonks para Remus, pero estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo, porque en el fondo creo que por algo estarán juntos. Además que por alguna razón mi Remus siempre me deprime.

Espero disfruten


	2. Odio

**Odio**

Tonks había llegado al callejón Diagon, estaba llenó de gente, así que se secó las lagrimas y fue al departamento que ella arrendaba. Nunca iba ahí porque se lo pasaba en misiones de la Orden, en trabajar como Auror en el ministerio o en casa de sus padres, ese departamento solo tenía algunas de sus cosas y le servía por si el ministerio desconfiara de ella y decidieran hacer una redada.

Se recostó en el sillón y miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho que hacer, supuestamente iba a quedarse en Grimmauld Place, pero no iba a volver allí, no iba a volver a sufrir por Remus Lupin, debía odiarle por ser un cobarde y jugar con los sentimientos de alguien. Definitivamente eso debía hacer, no importaba si lo amaba, debía odiarlo.

- Tonks – oyó decir desde la chimenea - ¿Estás ahí?

La chica se levantó del sillón y fue a la chimenea. Ahí estaba la cara de Sirius hecha con cenizas.

- No deberías estar usando polvos Flu – le retó limpiándose las lagrimas – pueden estar vigilando.

- No me importa – alegó el animago – te fuiste corriendo y llorando, no puedo dejar a mi sobrina favorita así.

- No seas un galán conmigo, Sirius, estoy bien.

- Bien mis polainas, estabas llorando, corriendo y por si no lo crees tus gritos en la escalera se escuchan.

Tonks se sonrojó, aun no le había dicho a nadie lo que estaba ocurriendo con Remus y no sabía bien si Remus le había dicho a su mejor amigo, lo que tenía con ella. Aunque en realidad, no tenían nada.

- Si crees que Remus no me ha contado lo que hay entre ustedes dos, no nos conoces – río Sirius como si hubiese adivinado lo que ella estaba pensando – ese lobo es un tonto.

- Obstinado – agregó Tonks.

- Y le gusta complicar las cosas – opinó Sirius.

- Ni que me lo digas – Tonks miró a su tío que tomaba toda la situación a la ligera – No tengo ánimos de charlas, Sirius, creo que iré a recostarme un poco.

- Solo déjame contarte una historia – empezó Sirius moviéndose entre las cenizas - ¿Te parece?

- Si te digo que no, me la contarás igual, ¿cierto? – preguntó la chica recibiendo un movimiento de afirmación desde la chimenea – Entonces cuéntame.

- Tú sabrás que en nuestra época, Cornamenta, Colagusano, Luni y yo éramos hombres muy cotizados – relató Sirius sabiendo que ella sabía todo sobre los merodeadores – Siempre habíamos sido populares, pero en séptimo las cosas cambiaron, Cornamenta había logrado convertirse en el novio de Lily, Colagusano había dejado de salir con toda chica que se le cruzaba y parecía muy interesado en una chica de Ravenclaw y yo…

- ¿A que viene todo esto, Sirius? – le interrumpió Tonks – de verdad que no me siento muy bien.

- Sólo déjame continuar – se quejó el hombre – yo en ese entonces estaba enamorado, comprometido, de hecho.

- ¿Comprometido? – interrumpió nuevamente la chica – vamos, Sirius, siempre has dicho que tu único amor es tu moto.

Tonks se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, aun cuando la cara de Sirius no se distinguía bien en las cenizas, pudo ver por un segundo como Sirius tenía una expresión de pena y dolor.

- Uno dice muchas cosas, Tonks – le recordó el hombre volviendo a su expresión jovial – algún día te contaré mi historia, pero ahora no estamos con eso, ¿vale? – Tonks le pidió que prosiguiera con una sonrisa – Remus tenía a su novia, Matilda Greywood.

- ¿Matilda Greywood de la Dirección de la red Flu? – preguntó Tonks recordando a la mujer a la perfección - ¿En serio?

- Te mentiría si supiera en que esta Matilda en estos momentos, pero supongo que si es ella, no me extrañaría que tuviera un empleo normal, aunque si aun conserva su apellido, me parece extraño – comentó Sirius – pero no es importante en que este ahora, Tonks, deja de interrumpirme. Lunático y Matilda eran el uno para el otro, se conocieron en las vacaciones de navidad de sexto, ella era un curso menor que nosotros, Hufflepuff si no mal recuerdo y muy distinta, era tímida, seguía las reglas y obedecía a su familia. Todo lo que nosotros no hacíamos. Ellos se amaban.

Tonks sintió un dolor en el pecho al solo pensar en que Remus probablemente le seguía amando a ella y nunca tendría posibilidades de competir contra alguien madura como Matilda Greywood, que definitivamente no era una niña.

- Remus arriesgo su vida en Hogsmeade para salvarla a ella y a su hermano cuando los mortifagos atacaron – relató Sirius – ella le hacía tan bien a Remus que aunque aun no existía la poción matalobos, sus noches eran más tranquilas.

Otra cosa que definitivamente ella no lograba, desde que había empezado esto de los besos y encontrones con el hombre lobo que notaba que llegaba de sus transformaciones herido como nunca antes, incluso cuando se supone que con la poción matalobos no debería ocurrir nada.

- Nos gustaba verlo con Matilda, Remus nunca pensó que él tuviera la suerte de que alguien lo quisiera y Matilda lo hacían, incluso conoció a sus padres en el verano, ellos eran de una familia de sangre puras, muy tradicional, pero no podían decir nada de Remus que no era precisamente de una familia adinerada o con tradiciones mágicas, ellos estaban demasiado agradecidos de que le salvaran la vida a sus hijos. Remus y Matilda eran la ternura personificada, vimos que por primera vez nuestro pequeño Luni creía en el amor – Sirius tomó una pausa – pero había un problema, creo que te imaginas cual es.

- Ser un hombre lobo – recitó Tonks oyendo en su cabeza a Remus hablar sobre lo peligroso que el mismo era para la sociedad.

- Lunático amaba tanto a Matilda que le dolía el solo hecho de ocultarle algo que disidió contarle que él era un hombre lobo.

- ¿Qué dijo ella? – saltó Tonks esperando lo peor.

- A Matilda le dio miedo – respondió Sirius – y terminó la relación inmediatamente.

- Esa desgraciada – gritó Tonks - ¡No se suponía que lo quería!

- Cálmate – le dijo Sirius – aun no termina. Ella lo quería pero aunque nosotros encontramos algo normal que Remus sea un hombre lobo, es porque nosotros estamos locos.

Tonks se quedó mirando a Sirius sin entender nada, no sabía si estaba insultando a su amigo o qué, porque que Remus sea un hombre lobo no cambiaba lo que él era, un hombre maravilloso, sabio, algo victimizado, pero que le hacía sentir bien.

- No me mal entiendas – se apresuró a decir Sirius al ver que la chica lo miraba algo enojada – Remus es mi amigo, es fiel, está tan loco como yo, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntas, pero ser un hombre lobo, aunque para nosotros no nos parezca peligroso, lo es, más en ese entonces cuando no había pociones para calmarlo en las transformaciones, más cuando en esa época aun se atemorizaba a los niños con los hombres lobos. Colagusano, Cornamenta y yo fuimos unos locos al ir a sus transformaciones, tú estas igual de loca que nosotros Nymph y tenemos que aceptar que no todos piensan iguales. – Sirius notó que la chica se había calmado un poco - Ella tenía miedo, era de una familia muy tradicional, qué esperabas que pensara. Y lamentablemente el miedo fue más grande que cualquier cosa, incluso que el amor que sentía.

- Era una cobarde – juzgó la metamorfomaga.

- Quizá, pero era una niña, tenía dieciséis – la defendió Sirius – no te voy a negar que nosotros estábamos igual de enojados con ella, Remus se escapó de Hogwarts, pasó un mes antes de que Lily lo encontrara, casi no vuelve al castillo y aunque volvió, nunca volvió a ser el mismo – Sirius dio un resoplido –ella jamás se lo comentó a nadie, nunca le hizo daño a Remus. Fácilmente pudo hacer que lo expulsaran, pero no, solo le tenía demasiado miedo como para estar a su lado, pero aun así lo quería.

- Lo quería mis calzones – alegó Tonks – por culpa de ella ahora ese idiota de tu amigo no quiere nada conmigo.

- Dale tiempo, aun no sabe lo que siente y no me vengas conque la edad no es tema, eres una niña, tú estabas naciendo cuando nosotros nos graduamos, ¿entiendes?

- No me vengas tú también con eso de la edad.

Tonks no quería escuchar más a Sirius, solo quería ir al ministerio ir a la sexta planta y gritarle a Matilda Greywood.

- Tonks, no te digo que esté mal, te digo que son muchas cosas que procesar, no solo el ser un hombre lobo, no solo su edad, me refiero a lo que siente por ti, él se había cerrado al amor hace mucho tiempo y es difícil volver a confiar en los sentimientos, más si eres el siempre lógico Remus Lupin - Tonks oyó cómo desde el lado de Sirius se escuchaba la voz de Remus sorprendiéndose de verlo usando la red Flu – Siempre retándome. Nos vemos pequeña, Molly dice que vengas a cenar.

Tonks se quedó mirando su chimenea después de que Sirius desapareció, pensado en que haría ahora. Sirius solo había empeorado las cosas, porque ya no podía desquitarse odiando a Remus Lupin, ahora solo sentía que lo quería más.

**oOo**

Espero disfruten del capítulo, me hace feliz y casi encariñarme un poco con Tonks, pero solo un poco. No es por promocionar pero Matilda es un personaje de otra historia Esto es 1977 que trata sobre los merodeadores, allí pueden ver la historia completa de Remus y Matilda y algo de Sirius, que cada día me sorprende más.

Espero sus comentarios :)


	3. Pena

**Pena**

- Remus, para mi también es difícil, pero no puedes estar así – insistió la metamorfomaga acariciando su cabello para que se quedará dormido – no permitiré que estés así.

Remus Lupin había tocado la puerta de su departamento a las tres de la madrugada. No se habían besado, ni hablado de una relación hace meses y ahora estaba frente a ella, se notaba que no estaba bien, sus ojeras eran profundas y aun más oscuras de lo normal, tenía heridas por todas partes y cojeaba. No tuvo que decir nada para que la chica lo dejara entrar, era imposible no notar que no podía estar de pie solo, así que se sentó y lo recostó apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas para curarle las heridas y hacerlo dormir.

No tardó en darse cuenta que no solo estaba herido, sino que también estaba ebrio, posiblemente la única razón por la que había llegado al departamento de ella. No podía ver que Remus Lupin estuviera haciéndose eso, ebrio luego de pasar una batalla en el ministerio, luego de una de las transformaciones más dolorosas que había vivido, simplemente ebrio después de todo lo que había pasado. Era horrible y a la vez comprensible.

- A veces creo que debería golpearte – comentó la chica cuando notó que él ya estaba dormido en sus piedras – pero por más que quiera hacerlo, no puedo.

La chica levantó la cabeza del hombre para poder levantarse, se aseguró de sacarle la chaqueta, poner su varita en la mesa de centro y con su propia varita hizo aparecer una manta para que no pasara frío. Le dio un suave beso en la frente, lo que le hizo sentir el horrible olor a desvelo y whisky.

- Te dije que era un desastre, Nymphadora – murmuró el hombre sin abrir sus ojos – soy el peor de los desastres.

- Lo omitiré si dejas de llamarme a si, Remus – sonrió la chica - ¿Crees que estarás bien durmiendo aquí?

- Si, contigo – dijo Remus aun sin despertar, era claro que hablaba el alcohol y no él – estaría mucho mejor, si te quedaras conmigo.

Tonks se sonrojó y a pesar de que eran ya las cuatro de la madrugada y que debía estar trabajando en tan solo cuatro horas más, se quedó con Remus. Sentada en el sillón apoyando al ebrio Remus Lupin entres sus piedras y haciendo aparecer una segunda manta para poder soportar el frío.

No podía dejarlo sufrir, no importaba si le estaba haciendo daño quererlo, aun así quería preocuparse de él. Sirius le había dicho que debía esperar y que probablemente esa espera fuera larga e inútil, pero que él creía en el amor y que si de verdad lo amaba, lo esperara, que se la jugara por lo que ella creía era amor de verdad. Y eso iba a ser, porque ella sabía que lo que sentía era real, aunque le daba miedo pensar que estaba siguiendo el consejo de alguien que terminó solo, sin pareja, sin descendencia. Le hubiese gustado saber la historia de amor de su tío, probablemente sería tan trágica como la de ella.

- No sabes cuánto te quiero – murmuró el hombre entre el dolor y el alcohol.

- Créeme, me gustaría saberlo – le regañó Tonks – lástima que debas estar ebrio para demostrarme cariño.

- Necesito a Canuto aquí, Tonks, es me diría que hacer contigo – siguió Remus.

- Él ya no está, Remus – le recordó bostezando – y que no esté no es razón para destruir tu vida.

Ambos dejaron de hablar, sentían sus respiraciones, incluso sus latidos estaban cordinados y se quedaron dormidos en el andrajoso sillón sabiendo que acababan de cambiar la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place por ese departamento.

**oOo**

Un capítulo corto pero que me hace pensar que siempre hago a Remus borracho, nunca lo pienso así pero al escribir siempre sale con su abuso de alcohol, espero sus comentarios y recuerden soñar, amar e ir al baño.

**Simona Polle**


End file.
